Too Early
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Aqua finds an interesting surprise when she goes to wake up Ven, only to find that he's already been awake. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, places, etc. in Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Too Early

Aqua had been prepared for almost anything when she went to wake Ven up. Her dear friend had been asleep for too long and the only thing to do now was to wake him up.

 _Then we can go look for Terra together…_

Maybe Ven could help her bring back their friend, now that she alone didn't seem to be able to bring him back.

 _But together we can do anything._

She knew that the Organization would most definitely follow her; that was the whole reason her and Sora had split up. At least if one of them were followed, then they would have a chance at derailing their enemies, despite the fact that they were both needed to wake up Ven.

 _I'm here because I'm the only one who can find him… and Sora…_

She shook her head; it was still hard to imagine that her friend's heart had been inside Sora for so long. And yet…

 _It makes perfect sense why it would be Sora that Ven trusted._

A smile made its way onto her face as she neared the door, a small spring trying to make its way into her step but she held it back. There would be time for rejoicing later, when all of them were together and Xehanort was gone.

 _Then everything can go back to the way it was…_

She froze in confusion when she heard a loud noise coming from where Ven's room was. The noise was a constant banging, almost as if something was trying to escape. Aqua summoned Master Keeper, she had yet to get back her armor and keyblade that was still trapped in Radiant Garden, and warily walked towards the door. She moved to be able to attack whoever it was if they were an enemy before undoing the lock on the door.

 _Who else could have gotten in?_

What she was met with when the door swung open was Ven, standing there looking very much awake, kicking the door. That was enough to stop her in her tracks, standing there as he continued on with his task, not yet noticing that the other side of the door had slide open with a small creak.

 _Ven's… awake? How's that possible?_

As the questions continued to pour into her mind, she moved a bit into the room, finally gaining his attention. When he did notice her, his face lit up like it always had on Christmas morning, and she couldn't help the tears that began to run down her face.

"Aqua!" he shouted and moved towards her at lightning speed. He stopped just short of crashing into her, instead bouncing up and down in excitement. She let out a laugh at his excitement.

 _He's acting like we just saw each other this morning…_

"Ven, you're awake." she stated before slight confusion hit her. As happy as she was to finally see her friend, she still wondered how it was possible.

 _Sora's not here yet so it shouldn't be… he's the one who was supposed to wake Ven up…_

"Ven, how is it that you're awake?" she asked and he stopped momentarily, confusion on his own face. He suddenly grew thoughtful, standing in place for a moment and glancing down at the ground.

"I-I don't really remember… I think it had something to do with Sora though…"

Aqua sighed at this, a few more tears slipping down her face at what he said. Of course it had to do with Sora; the teen was pretty extraordinary…

Another thing made her question something more, as they began to walk out of the Chamber of Waking.

"Ven, why were you kicking the door?" she glanced over at the blonde when she asked this, watching as he scratched his face in embarrassment.

"Well… Terra once said-." she cut him off with a laugh and he rubbed a hand through his hair, giving a small one as well. "Yeah I know, can't always blame Terra for everything. (1)"

Ven stopped and glanced around at that, looking quite confused. He glanced back at her, confusion on his face.

"Hey Aqua, where is Terra?" she bit her lip at that, walking towards her friend to encourage him to continue moving.

"Actually…" she began as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder and steered him towards another door that would help lead them towards the exit and hopefully to find Sora. "I think that's something I might need your help with."

* * *

– **This whole 'can't blame Terra for everything' was inspired when AnimeWolfGirl9 and I roleplay Kingdom Hearts. :p**

 **So, another slight humor fanfiction. This was inspired when I misread someone else's chapter and had to go back and reread the sentence a few times to make sure that what I was reading was the correct translation. I thought that the fanfiction stated that Ven was kicking the wall when Aqua came and woke him up but I read it wrong. :P Please let me know what you all thought when reading this! :)**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
